


【唐飛】蛋糕

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 唐毅和孟少飛不一定會長長久久。





	1. Chapter 1

唐毅自從唐爺過世後，就不喜歡吃甜食了。  
吃在嘴裡是甜的，但心裡卻怎麼樣也甜不起來，吃幾口就令人反胃。  
連生日也不跟其他人過了，反正他不喜歡吃蛋糕。

但和孟少飛在一起後，甜食似乎沒有那麼難以入口。甚至覺得所有食物吃起來都有種甜味。

他懷疑自己的味覺有問題，把這件事跟剛下班回到家的孟少飛說後，孟少飛大笑幾聲，說：「你該不會把糖當作鹽巴來炒菜吧？」  
「怎麼可能啊。你吃的時候有覺得甜嗎？」唐毅反問。  
孟少飛歪頭想了一下，「沒有啊，就很正常啊，很好吃。」  
「對啊，那你怎麼覺得我會犯這種低級錯誤。」唐毅有些不滿地繼續炒手中的菜。  
孟少飛笑了一下，親了唐毅的臉頰，說：「是是是，你可是大廚呢！我好餓喔～～～」  
「去洗手等等要吃飯了。」  
「但我想先吃你欸。」孟少飛從後頭抱著唐毅的腰，在他耳邊輕聲說道。  
唐毅的手抖了一下，說：「晚點讓你吃到飽。」

結果隔天孟少飛上班遲到，又被罰寫檢討報告書。

這天，外頭陰陰的，濃厚的烏雲遮住月光，唐毅和孟少飛坐在一家咖啡廳裡，因為接近打烊時間，店裡剩下他們一桌客人。  
「所以你今天怎麼想吃蛋糕啊？」孟少飛戳了戳盤裡的蛋糕碎屑。  
唐毅在孟少飛下班時間出現，帶他吃了頓晚餐後，跑來咖啡廳裡吃蛋糕。  
孟少飛好笑的問他，怎麼突然想吃蛋糕，你平常不是已經覺得菜很甜了嗎。唐毅只說就是想吃。在開始吃蛋糕後，他又一句話都不說，讓孟少飛一人不停叨叨絮絮。

「少飛，我想跟你說件事。」唐毅開口道，眼睛卻沒有看向他。  
「說啊。」孟少飛往前靠，專注地看向他。  
「我要送紅葉出國。」  
「怎麼這麼突然。」  
「現在局勢越來越不穩，太危險了。」  
「喔…。」孟少飛點點頭，若有所思。  
「所以，我覺得我們暫時也先不要見面了。」唐毅說完，心臟痛了一下。  
孟少飛大大的眼睛看著他，好一會沒有說話。

「好。」  
唐毅猛然抬起頭，對上孟少飛的視線。  
「你說什麼？」他問道。  
「我說好，我們暫時不要見面。」

唐毅看不懂孟少飛的表情。  
他總是讀得懂孟少飛，孟少飛就像一本攤開的書，所有喜怒哀樂都清清楚楚的寫在上面，翻一翻就能懂。  
但此刻的孟少飛卻像陌生人，唐毅不懂。  
他以為孟少飛會百般不情願，死也要留在他身邊，保護他。  
一直保護他。  
但他卻聽到他說好。

唐毅試圖再說點什麼，想解釋這只是暫時的，等風頭過後，他們就可以像以前一樣。  
但他不知道為什麼，他說不出口。  
「你每次都這樣。」孟少飛小聲地說。  
「每次發生什麼事，你想到的永遠都是先推開旁邊的人。你想保護他們不受傷害，那你呢？誰能保護你？」  
「我一開始就說我要保護你，我要待在你身邊。」  
「但你現在，又想將我推開。」孟少飛笑了一下，唐毅仍舊說不出話。  
「好。我們暫時不要見面。」  
「你要照顧好自己。」

孟少飛穿上外套，拿出錢包，抽了兩張鈔票放在桌上，深深地看了唐毅一眼，就走出咖啡廳，沒有一刻猶豫。唐毅盯著門口，他發現自己動不了，剛剛吃下的蛋糕此刻在胃裡翻攪，他覺得想吐。

雷聲大作，不一會就開始下起了傾盆大雨。

「先生，我們要打烊囉。」


	2. 可樂

當孟少飛起身準備走出咖啡廳的那刻，他一度想回唐毅身邊，死皮賴臉的對他說我騙你的，你不准推開我，我要跟你一起面對。  
但他最後還是選擇推開玻璃門，他覺得好累。

才走沒幾步路，就開始下起滂沱大雨，孟少飛沒帶傘，但也沒有想躲雨的意思，他就這樣在雨中走著。  
一邊走，一邊默默的想著這四年來的點點滴滴，第一年發生的事都還沒想完，就模模糊糊聽到後面的聲音。

「孟少飛，我不准你這樣走掉！」唐毅的聲音穿過雨幕，傳進孟少飛耳裡。

孟少飛停下腳步，但沒有回頭去看。

「少飛！」唐毅的腳步聲凌亂卻快速地朝他逼近。

「對不起，我不該那樣說的。」唐毅從後面抱住孟少飛。  
「請你一直、一直待在我身邊。我需要你，我不想失去你。」唐毅低聲說道。

孟少飛默不作聲，臉上除了冰冷的雨水似乎熱熱的，他抬起手抹抹臉，笑了笑，轉過身也抱住他。  
「你終於知道我的重要性了吧，我還以為你不會跑出來耶⋯」孟少飛佯裝不滿的責怪道。  
「對不起⋯⋯我真的只是想保護你，我不會再把你推開了。」  
兩人被大雨淋得全身濕，但此刻他們的心卻好近、好暖。

孟少飛覺得自己就像剛喝了一大罐可樂一樣，全身細胞都叫囂著快樂。

Fin.

**預警：以下是另一版結局，畫風轉變。（我根本是偏向這版結局啊哈哈哈上面短到不行這版越寫越長）**

當孟少飛起身準備走出咖啡廳的那刻，他一度想回唐毅身邊，死皮賴臉的對他說我騙你的，你不准推開我，我要跟你一起面對。  
但他最後還是選擇推開玻璃門，他覺得好累。

才走沒幾步路，就開始下起滂沱大雨，孟少飛沒帶傘，但也沒有想躲雨的意思，他就這樣在雨中走著。  
一邊走，一邊默默的想著這四年來的點點滴滴，第一年發生的事都還沒想完，就模模糊糊聽到後面的聲音。

「學長。」  
有個女聲從他後頭傳來，緊接著是一片陰影罩在他頭上。  
「學長，你怎麼在淋雨？」原來是鈺琪啊。孟少飛回頭對她一笑，他沒發現自己的笑有多麼的難看。

「鈺琪，你知道為什麼我喜歡喝可樂嗎？」他沒頭沒尾的問。

鈺琪沒說話，她覺得學長一定發生了什麼事。

「因為一開始喝下去的時候，它會在所有經過的地方不停冒泡，你的喉嚨、你的腸胃，你會覺得很爽，很回味無窮。」  
「但放了一段時間的可樂，沒了碳酸，喝起來就像在喝感冒藥水一樣，但我討厭喝感冒藥水，我覺得很難喝。」

孟少飛轉過身，面對鈺琪，停頓了好久，說：  
「就跟談戀愛一樣。」

鈺琪覺得喉嚨似乎哽住了，她眼前的學長如此狼狽，一直以來熱血沸騰的模樣在此刻煙消雲散，取而代之的是籠罩在他身上的陰影。雨傘遮不住雨，她覺得自己的背後已經濕了一大片，學長卻彷彿仍站在雨中，她的傘對他來說毫無遮蔽效果。  
「學長，要不要先躲雨⋯⋯」鈺琪忍住所有的情緒，開口問道。  
「不用了，我家就在附近，我走回去就好。妳也趕快回家吧，雨下得這麼大，淋濕會感冒。」孟少飛點點頭，轉身想走。  
「學長，難道你就不會感冒嗎？」鈺琪拉住孟少飛的衣袖懇求道，又把雨傘朝他更靠近了點，這下鈺琪的褲子全濕了。

「鈺琪，謝謝你的關心，但我現在真的很累，我想一個人靜一靜。好嗎？」孟少飛沒有回頭看鈺琪，他只是輕輕把被拉住的手往自己的方向拉，鈺琪的手就鬆開了。  
「謝謝你剛剛聽我說。」他背對著她說完這句，就頭也不回的走了。

鈺琪站在雨中，看著孟少飛越走越遠。自從她將心意告訴學長後，她反而覺得如釋重負，終於不再是躲躲藏藏的試探，也不再是偷偷摸摸的欣喜若狂，雖然她沒辦法得到回應，但勇敢說出口的愛總比永無天日的暗戀還好吧。  
不過究竟什麼樣的愛會讓人感到疲累，不想再愛下去？  
她從沒看過如此陰沈悲傷的孟少飛，就連當時麗貞姐過世，他也只是掉了幾滴淚，就打起精神調查案子。  
為什麼唐毅可以讓孟少飛這麼傷心？  
唐毅有什麼資格讓孟少飛這麼傷心？

孟少飛整整兩個星期沒有出現在警局。  
所有人對此避而不談，一開始他們還會好奇，但不論是問趙子或是問鈺琪，他們都沒有給出一個答案。  
局裡的氣氛也因此變得沉重又小心翼翼。  
趙子和鈺琪害怕孟少飛做出什麼蠢事，每天在下班後會一起到孟少飛家裡看看，幫他打掃，留下一個便當，又默默地出去，他們曾試圖跟他說點什麼，但他就像個空殼坐在那裡，一句話也不回。

孟少飛出現的那天，大家都覺得他看起來毫無異狀，紛紛打趣他，說他是不是去哪逍遙自在了。  
鈺琪和趙子對看一眼，幫他解圍。

「趙子，你有唐毅的消息嗎？」鈺琪趁著孟少飛去洗手間時，問道。  
「聽說唐毅最近都足不出戶，連漂白事業都不太管。」  
「他們兩個是不是分手了。」  
「我不敢問，Jack也不敢。」趙子悄聲回應。  
鈺琪心底某部分想去找唐毅，想跟他說，學長很難過。  
但是最後她並沒有這麼做。  
因為她很自私，她不想讓學長再次受到傷害，只要跟唐毅有任何關係，學長不會有真正快樂的一天。

與唐毅斷了聯繫的孟少飛，停止一切偵查的手段，四年前的案子終歸石沉大海，有的人暗暗鬆了一口氣，有的人變得對他更上心。他對那些事情再也不關心，趙子不敢問他，他也不曾向趙子打聽過唐毅。  
那段時間像是被按了刪除鍵，一片空白。  
趙子再也不在孟少飛面前提到有關「行天盟」這三個字的任何事，就連後來他跟Jack在一起了的這件事，他也不敢跟他說。

過了三個月，孟少飛好像正常一些了，他會開始大笑，會和大家一起吃飯喝酒，沒事還會逗逗趙子和鈺琪。

第六個月，孟少飛好像又變回原本的樣子了，他認真負責，對所有的案子盡心盡力，唯獨對毒品案件興趣缺缺。

過了一年，孟少飛升職了，現在的他變得更忙碌，沒有時間想別的事。

第二年，鈺琪鼓起勇氣，又告白了一次。  
孟少飛這次說好。

在一起的這段時間，因為鈺琪喜歡吃蛋糕，所以孟少飛常常帶她去不同的咖啡廳，但他從不點蛋糕，他都只點一壺茶。  
最後他只帶她去他最喜歡的一家。  
鈺琪曾問少飛怎麼不再去其他家吃吃看，孟少飛只是笑著說因為這家茶最好喝啊。

第四年，孟少飛向鈺琪求婚，所有人都覺得不可思議，他們從沒想過孟少飛會跟別人求婚。  
結婚那天，好多人都出席了，趙子原本想邀Jack一起參加，不過Jack稱自己有事，就不出現了。  
他們選擇在一間小教堂舉行婚禮，因為鈺琪覺得如果能舉辦一場像國外那樣的婚禮會很浪漫，「愛到海枯石爛，直到死將我們分開」，這樣攜手一生的的愛情誰不嚮往？鈺琪看著眼前的學長，他變得成熟許多，眉宇間多了點沉著，他不再為一點小事大笑，也變得沒有那麼衝動，但還是鈺琪心目中最愛的學長。

孟少飛握著鈺琪的手看著她，說：「我願意。」  
然後他哭了。  
每個人都以為他是喜極而泣，但鈺琪知道不是。  
她一直以來都懂，但她選擇騙自己，因為她想要幸福，就算是這種幸福。  
她知道學長會給她她想要的幸福，就算是以這種方式。  
愛情本來就是自私的，如果不懂得珍惜，就沒有資格擁有。

誰知道當初所謂的暫時分開，指的其實是一輩子呢。

「我避開每個我們去過的咖啡店  
只是沒想到 後來你也不去了  
就怕哪一天  
我們又在某個我們都沒去過的咖啡店遇見  
只因為不想遇到彼此

於是我又回到我們原先最常去的店  
畢竟你不來的機率高得多  
我也心甘情願困在這裡  
只因為世界太大  
但只有這個曾經有你的地方 不會有你」  
—葛大為

Fin.


	3. 唐毅視角

「先生，我們要打烊了。」

當店員跟唐毅說這句話時，他才意識到他已經坐在這很久。

他望著門外的滂沱大雨，想起沒帶傘的孟少飛，趕忙收拾東西離開。

外頭早已沒有孟少飛的身影，路上幾乎沒有人，只有一個人站在遠處。他落寞地站在雨中一會兒，就回家了。

唐毅以為孟少飛只是開玩笑，不到一天就會連絡他，但他錯了。已經第三天了，孟少飛仍舊沒有傳來一條訊息。他忘了是他先說不聯絡的，自己卻開始生氣，決定賭氣到底，他天天加班，認真的投入工作，連紅葉的工作也搶著做。

等唐毅回過神，已是第二個星期，孟少飛仍舊沒有連絡他。  
他突然慌了，覺得孟少飛是不是真的打算暫時不見面，但他又害怕陳文浩最近會有什麼動作，最後還是決定把這件事擱下。自己卻沒發現，他開始不出門，工作也沒怎麼處理，紅葉出國後，更沒有人在管，連Jack提出辭呈，他也不在意。  
他好像被困在一張巨大的網中間，動彈不得。

三個月後，他認清如果沒有解決陳文浩的事，他與孟少飛也沒有未來，於是又開始認真地投入工作。

唐毅復仇成功已經是一年後的事，還發現原來當初Jack會棄行天盟而去是有原因的。但他沒有選擇開槍，他選擇把陳文浩交給警方，卻沒有看到那個人的身影。

一年了，不知道孟少飛過得好不好。思及此，唐毅終於點開與孟少飛的聊天介面，最後一條訊息停在孟少飛傳了一張兩人的合照，唐毅記得就是他們一起吃飯的最後一天，孟少飛興沖沖的說要自拍設成桌布，唐毅半推半就地拍完後，孟少飛就把照片傳給他。  
他看著螢幕上的照片，淚水不停的滑落，他忽然有種已經回不去的感覺。

他邊哭邊把這一年的點點滴滴全部打下來，發送。  
最後問孟少飛一句，「你過得好不好？」

然而這些訊息就像是投入黑洞一樣，無聲無息，毫無回音，連被讀取都沒有。

唐毅後來去了好幾次警局，始終沒有碰到孟少飛，他身邊的人也不見蹤影，他找不到人問，最後總頹喪的離開。  
他也鼓起勇氣每天都打一通電話，卻始終轉接到語音信箱。

直到第二年，他耳聞學妹似乎跟孟少飛告白，孟少飛也答應了，他才不再去找他。而那個嫻熟於心的電話號碼終於變成了別人的電話。

唐毅變得更冷漠了，只剩下屈指可數的朋友跟他說話時，他才會露出一點溫柔。他也沒再讓其他人爬上他的床，他總是抱著孟少飛當初留下來的衣服睡覺，就算那幾件衣服早已因為洗過很多次而沒了孟少飛的味道。

第四年，唐毅知道孟少飛要結婚了。  
當晚，他在Andy的酒吧喝酒，醉了之後，開始狂砸空酒瓶，Andy因此被迫提早關門。  
玻璃瓶砸在地上時，小小的碎玻璃四處噴濺，劃傷唐毅的手臂，他也不在意。  
他只是一直哭喊著為什麼。  
Andy不敢阻止他，他遠遠的站在一旁，摀著嘴流淚。

他再也找不到一個可以跟他平凡過日子的人了。


	4. 後來。

孟少飛和鈺琪的婚姻轉眼來到了第50個年頭，生的2個兒女也都成家了。

兩人相處的這些日子，幾乎沒有吵過架，因為孟少飛處處讓著鈺琪。孩子們大一點的時候總會嘲笑爸爸是妻管嚴，什麼都不敢反駁。孟少飛聽到後，從不生氣，只是笑著摸摸他們的頭，說他們以後就會懂。鈺琪聽到後，則是不太開心的要孩子們少胡說，爸爸是很愛媽媽，才會讓著她。孩子們嘻嘻哈哈的表示知道了，也不在意。

金婚這天，全家人團聚在一起，還因為飯廳容納不下這麼多人，4個小孩在客廳邊看電視邊吃飯。  
席間，女兒又把當年嘲笑父親是妻管嚴這件事拿出來說，孟少飛不知道怎麼著，一番話就讓氣氛降至冰點。

「別再說什麼妻管嚴了。」孟少飛嚴肅的說，「妳難道還不懂夫妻的意義嗎。」

女兒驚訝的看著父親。孟少飛沒等女兒回應，就把碗筷一放，說聲吃飽了，就離開飯桌上樓。

客廳的小孩們此時正好看到有趣的片段，笑聲傳進飯廳，鈺琪如夢初醒，說：「抱歉，你們爸最近心情不太好。繼續吃飯吧，等下我再去安慰他。」

於是，大家有一搭沒一搭的聊著瑣事，但早已被剛才突如其來的狀況弄得沒胃口。

結束後，鈺琪和兒子忙著洗碗。女兒默默地在後頭說：「媽，我去看看爸好了，畢竟是我不對。」鈺琪點點頭，給了女兒一個擁抱。

她站在孟少飛的書房門前，猶豫了一會兒才敲門問道：「爸，我可以進去嗎？」

她聽見父親在裡頭收拾東西的聲音，卻遲遲沒有回應。

「進來吧。」孟少飛停頓了許久才答應。

等她關上門，面對孟少飛時，她就道了歉：「爸，對不起，我不是故意要這麼說你的。我只是想到當年我們常這樣講你，覺得很有趣，所以才...。」話還沒說完，她就先哭了，這樣的父親於她似乎陌生，她的父親總是笑著的。

「沒關係，是爸爸我反應太大了，我也要跟你道歉，對不起。」孟少飛起身，抽了幾張衛生紙，走到女兒身邊替她擦淚，又帶著她坐到小沙發上。

「爸，最近發生了什麼事嗎？聽媽說，你心情不好。」女兒平復心情後，關心的問。

孟少飛的臉色頓時晦暗不明，他張開嘴卻沒說話，像是吸不到氧氣的魚。

女兒無法理解父親此時的反應，她就像是站在遠處看著一個陌生人悲傷，無法進入陌生人的世界。

過了很久，久到她以為父親不會再說話時，他說：「年輕時的戀人過世了。」

一瞬間，女兒的腦海裡颳起風暴。在她有記憶以來，父母一直都是相愛的模樣，她從沒問過兩人的舊情，她以為兩人都是彼此的第一段愛情。

她看著父親的臉龐，皺紋在他的臉上像雕刻一樣，留下深深淺淺的痕跡，頭髮也不再黝黑，灰白相間的頭髮觸目皆是，她驚覺父親早已不再年輕，她卻現在才發現。

「她是⋯」女兒竭力找出適合的字眼，但她發現腦海仍舊一片混亂。

「我們曾經很愛很愛，只是後來不知道該怎麼繼續愛下去。」孟少飛的表情空洞，久遠的回憶吞噬著他，似乎沒有意識到眼前的人是自己的孩子。

「我與他斷了所有聯絡，我也不知道這樣做是對還是不對，只是有時我還是會夢到他。」

女兒無話可說，震驚取代了所有情感，眼前的父親變成一個模糊的影子，是不是父母真實的樣子，往往會與想像中的父母不一樣呢？

「最近收到他的訃聞，我猜是他妹妹寄給我的，他妹妹應該也很恨我吧。」孟少飛苦笑了一下。

「媽媽知道這件事嗎？」女兒終於找回聲音，顫抖的問道。

孟少飛點點頭。

「我只是想讓你知道，每段婚姻能夠長久都是互相包容而來的。」他最後的結論轉得生硬，卻發自內心。

女兒低下頭，再抬起頭時問：「我可以知道她是誰嗎？」

「你以為是女生吧？他是男生。」孟少飛扯了一個難看的、蒼老的笑容。

她眨眨眼，淚水又從眼角滑落，這一切像是一場荒謬的悲劇，遠遠看著時以為是喜劇，身歷其境時是悲劇。

「爸，我⋯」她不知道該再說些什麼，只伸出手，想給父親一個擁抱。

孟少飛回抱住她，說：「我從不後悔跟你媽結婚，能生下你們兩個是我今生最大的福氣。人生很多事都是由不得自己的，有時接受它會比反抗來得好。」

他們抱了一段時間，女兒起身，點點頭，走出書房。

孟少飛坐在原位一會兒，慢慢站起來，走到書桌邊，重新將壓在紙堆下的訃聞和照片拿出來。

照片中，年輕的唐毅和孟少飛快樂地笑著，後面寫著：

「孟少飛，我這一生做過最好的決定是愛上你，做過最糟糕的決定是放你走。謝謝你。 唐毅」

孟少飛摸了摸照片裡，唐毅的臉，忍不住無聲的哭了起來。


End file.
